User talk:Keplers
Questions What's the meaning of this sentence? I've seen that the Exorcist page has been edited by 31.45.53.67. He/she wrote So, what is the meaning of that sentence? Please respond.--Amrsatrio (talk) 06:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC) : Wow, has fame of my understanding newbspeak traveled even here?! XD : Hm. . . I would say either "He is a Witch Impaler (not the weapon, but one who impaled witches) if you finish his hard missions." That does not make sense, so I would say "He gives you a Witch Impaler if you finish his hard missions." I also found that he inserted some inappropriate text into the article as well, so he/she may just be messing with us and saying something that seems to make sense but truly doesn't. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 06:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :: So, the meaning of that sentence is "He gives you a Witch Impaler if you finish his hard missions." Is that true? Have you finished all Exorcist's missions? If yes, did he gives you a Witch Impaler?--Amrsatrio (talk) 07:03, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: It is possible that this is the meaning. I have not completed the Excorcist missions, but it sounds quite stupid to get a WI for it, since it is required to play the missions anyways, and it is rumored he gives you a different gun. I think he was randomly inserting into the article. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 07:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: Again, that name is not "Excorcist", but "Exorcist". Your spelling and grammar is superb, but you sometimes can't spell names correctly.--Amrsatrio (talk) 08:35, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::: OOOH. I can't believe I continually misspelled such an easy word. I du nott avar speel rong. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 05:57, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I would also try to contact Jijooze somehow and have the IP blocked. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 06:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) : The name is not "Jijooze", but "Jij''i''ooze".--Amrsatrio (talk) 07:03, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Ah. I didn't notice that i. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 07:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) : Now, I'm want to make a list of IPs that needs to be blocked.--Amrsatrio (talk) 08:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :: That's a good idea. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 03:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) What is CM? What is CM? It is an abbreviation and I don't know what it stands for. Please answer.--Amrsatrio (talk) 08:34, March 29, 2013 (UTC) : Chat Mod(erator). --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 03:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) This wiki sometimes vandalized , this wiki sometimes vandalized by anonymous users. When I'm not active, you may undo vandalism edits, otherwise people get false informations. Yesterday at 15:00 (Bangkok, Jakarta) this wiki has been vandalized by 110.77.154.31. He/she added unnecessary categories and I already undo all his/her edits. If you see a new page that is created by a people that vandalized this wiki, add the template.--Amrsatrio (talk) 05:26, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : We seriously need to become Admins, especially you. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 05:28, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, I and you need to become an administrator (sysop) because I need to delete 4 pages, but only bureaucrats can promote I and you to an administrator. Gaspathebest is one of all bureaucrats and he last signed in last year.--Amrsatrio (talk) 05:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Surely they are findable at other Wikis; they can't have just left Wikia, can they? --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 05:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Wrong Section Kep I accidentally left a question in the Chat/mod kinda thing but..yeah....reply to it soon.XD 07:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Minja546 It's fine. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 08:13, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Comments/friendly chat Admins/chat moderators Oops did it in wrong slot,was supposed to do in questions. Hey kep what do you think I should do between these two:get a scythe or fully upgrade it or do 5 or more gold bullet chests.plz awnswer 07:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Minja546